Avatar: Modern Day High School!
by tweetyberd
Summary: It's in the title xD Features: Kataang, Taang/ AntiTaang, Maiko, Zutara/Anti Zutara, Tokka, Sukka, Jai, AND MORE! * * Drama/ Romance/ Comedy/ Aangst


**Yes, I've started another one :P But I've had this idea for so long now, I just had to start it *_____***

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Mai's POV~~_

I dialed those same seven digits for the 10th time in a row. And still, no reply. I groaned, and lifted myself from my cherry-covered bead spread. If you're wondering why it's covered in cherries, it's because my grandmother is visiting. If you're wondering why that has to do with my bed being covered in cherries, it's because she knitted the quilt herself. So, when ever she comes to visit, I have to use it until she leaves, or else she'll feel bad that I hate it and it makes me want to gag.

My eyes kept darting from my phone to my alarm clock, waiting for the 'New Text Message' sign to light up my cell phone. A minute passed, which seemed like forever, and still no reply.

"What is she doing?" I wondered out loud through clenched teeth. It's not like she's doing much. All Ty ever did when she was still in Japan was lay around and draw pictures of her cat, Kevin. And one of her doodles had, miraculously, gotten her accepted to the New York Academy of Art. I mean it wasn't that amazing I guess, she _is_ a great artist. But it bugged me that she already got accepted to college doing nothing but drawing a cat named Kevin, while I work my butt of and barely get passing grades.

Finally, my thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating against my desk. I flipped it open, and saw Ty's familiar texting style. Which by the way, is very,_ very_ hard to understand.

SRI, WZ WRKN ON SCRB 4 NW PIC.

It took me about five minutes to figure out what she was saying.

I hurried and texted back,

OF KEVIN?

I wasn't surprised it took her ten minutes to text me back.

YA HES BN ACTNG STRNG L8LY. I THNK HE MISES U.

I snorted. For some reason, Kevin never warmed up to me. Whenever I tried to call it a truce between me and Kevin, he would try to scratch my eyeballs out.

BTW, HV U APLIED 4 ANY CLLEGS?

I ignored the question and flipped open my laptop. AIM popped up in the right-hand corner of the screen. All messages from Ty.

My phone buzzed again,

MAI?

I sighed, and texted her back,

YEAH I HAVE.

ANY RPLYS YT?

NOT YET.

THT SCKS. UR SO SMRT.

I rolled my eyes, and clicked on Internet Explorer. I logged into Yahoo, and scrolled down to some of my older conversations. A few emails from Azula popped up. I quickly scrolled back to the top. It wasn't that I was trying to ignore Azula, infact, it was the very opposite. The last time I spoke to her was Christmas, and it was late August now. I tried calling her a few times since then, but no replies.

My phone vibrated again,

SO WHT DID U WNNA TLK ABWT?

NOTHING REALLY, JUST WANTED TO TALK. IT'S BEEN A WEEK.

I NO, BUT IV BN RLY RLY BSY.

THAT'S FINE. DID U EVER GO OUT WITH THAT STEPHEN GUY?

UGH NO. I TLKD 2 HIM 4 LKE 3 SECS N HE TCHED MY B00BS.

I THOUGHT U SAID U DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT.

I WSNT DRNK.

U TOLD ME THAT WHEN U WEREN'T DRUNK.

WLL THN IV CHNGED.

SHOULD I JUST CALL U?

I waited for a response, but she just called me instead.

"Hi!" Her loud, cheery voice made me jump.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"It feels like its been ages since we talked." Ty Lee moaned.

"It does." I agreed.

"So, back to what we were talking about..." She trailed off.

"Stephen?" I suggested playfully.

"Oh yeah! Ugh, he was a freak. He looked much cuter from far away." I heard a cat meow in the background, and shuddered,"So, by the way, have you met any one lately?"

I thought about that. There was one guy, in my Chemistry class. Not _one guy _as in somebody I was interested in, but as in somebody I met recently.

"Jet." I said mindlessly.

"Ooh, he sounds mysterious." She giggled.

"I mean, I don't like him... He seems... Interesting...?" It ended like a question.

"Sure you don't." Ty said sarcastically, and laughed.

"Oh shut up." I chuckled and shook my head,"I miss you."

"I miss you too! We're getting a week off in a few days, for teacher meetings and stuff. I might be able to plan a visit-"

"No no it's fine. I know you're tight on money right now so it's totally fine." I dismissed quickly, trying not to be a burden.

"But I want to! I'll start saving up, ok?" Ty promised, and waited eagerly for my response. I sighed.

"'Kay."

I heard a knock at my door. "Mai?"

"Oh, I have to go, sorry. I'll call you Tomorrow if I can."

"Bye!" I heard her say before I shut my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked, lifting myself off my bed and opening my door.

My mom smiled at me and let herself in. She set a pile of tank-tops on the edge of my desk, then turned to me.

"You know that house across the street?" She asked me, as if she were about to unleash a nasty rumor.

I nodded.

"It was just sold! And guess who bought it?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Azula's mother! I missed her so much! And you and Azula haven't seen each other much lately, huh? You two could catch up again!" She smiled and clapped her hands, while my heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped.

"They're all moving in! Her brother too, what was his name again? Oh well, we'll find out." She chuckled, and disappeared back down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Azula's brother... I actually have to admit, I didn't remember him any more than my mother did. The only thing I did know was that we used to play super heros when we were little. I wonder how he is now....

* * *

_ Katara's POV ~~_

I open the cupboard, and saw all Mrs. Morioka had left for me was a cup of ramen. I shrugged and popped off the lid, then set it in the microwave and pushed "Start."

"I'm hungryyyy." Kohta moaned, waving his head in a slow circle. I smiled.

"It's almost done. Just a few more minutes." I soothed, and set my hand on my hip.

"'Mmmkayy." He grumbled, and set his head against the table. I stared out the window, thinking about what my brother, Sokka, had told me earlier, about the new kid. Toph had told him that her neighbor would be attending Okinaowa, and his first day was Tomorrow. I wondered what he was like. He must be nice, since he was friends with Toph. And Toph always said nice things about him. Maybe he was tall.... and handsome... and-

"Katyyy!" Kohta wailed, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Sorry-" I spun around and swung the microwave open, then quickly poured the noodles into a bowl.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming." I apologized with a nervous chuckle. He shrugged, and shoved a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

"Careful-"

"You daydream a lot." Kohta said, ignoring me.

I looked to the side,"I have a lot on my mind, I guess." I bit my lip when I remembered what I had been thinking about. _Stupid! _I scolded myself. I shouldn't be thinking about other guys. I have a boyfriend. One that other girls would kill to have. But... something always felt....off... I do admit, he was cute. And sweet. And sincere. But still. Something just wasn't right. In movies and books and magazines, you supposedly know as soon as you meet a person if their the one for you. If that was true, then maybe I just wasn't meant for Zuko. Maybe, my true love was still out there...

"I'm home!" Mrs. Morioka announced from the front door.

"Mommy!" Kohta cheered, and raced up to meet her. I watched from the kitchen as the two embraced. I smiled and headed towards the door, to keep myself from getting teary and emotional.

"Here sweetheart. Thanks for coming on such short notice." She thanked, and handed me an envelope with thirty dollars inside.

I smiled,"No problem. Just call me if you need me to come over again!"

She nodded, and I hurried out the door.


End file.
